Ruins of Destiny
by abyssal chaos
Summary: Tsukino Usagi, the beautiful but vengeful man-hater, suddenly finds herself in a very uncomfortable situation. Fate and Chance throw her in the middle of a new rebel organization, the captivatingly mysterious Perfect Soldier her only hope out.


****

Ruins of Destiny

by abyssal chaos

~*~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. 

~*~

****

Chapter One : First Kill

Aino Minako was seated comfortably in an over-stuffed recliner, casually flipping through the channels of TV in front of her. Sighing, she fanned herself lightly with folder, grimacing at the summer heat. It was only eight in the morning and her thin yellow robe was already beginning to cling to her skin, making her uncomfortably hot. Her blonde hair was done up in a high plaited bun instead of her customary red ribbon, attempting to keep her thick tresses out of contact with her neck. 

Setting down the remote control, Minako reached for the glass of iced mocha on her right and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Leaning back, she reveled in the feeling of total – if not overly-heated – lethargicness. 

The door behind her flew open with a bang, revealing another blonde, this one looking more frantic than lethargic. Twin streamers of hair, hanging from two buns on either side of her head, flapped around wildly as she ran around the apartment. Overturning furniture and knocking over lamps, she made quite a mess as she stumbled around, searching desperately for something.

Minako raised an eyebrow at her, still fanning herself with the folder. 

"Looking for something, Usa-chan?" 

Usagi didn't answer, only muttering to herself, looking behind their TV and stereo. 

"I put it right there, on the table, yesterday night…how am I going to go to work without it? I put all my paperwork and research and…" 

Looking up sharply, she stared at Minako suspiciously. Her gaze moved from the seemingly innocent face to the folder, currently being used as a fan, held in her left hand. Growling, she pounced at the smirking girl, intent on retrieving her lost paperwork. Minako laughed and hid it behind her back, dancing out of the way, wagging a teasing finger in front of Usagi's face. 

"Uh-uh, Usagi. You've been overworking yourself ever since that bastard left you. You're a single girl now! You've got to go out and do some guy-hunting! It's not healthy to stay cooped up in that office of yours, talking a whole bunch of mumbo-jumbo with those stuck-up asses who call themselves lawyers."

Rolling her eyes, Usagi made another lunge for her folder. 

"I _am_ a lawyer, Minako! And, unlike some people, I have a responsibility to keep that job!" 

Minako pouted, feigning a look of hurt. 

"I'm just worried about you, Usagi. You need to get out more! Tell you what; if you promise to go to the club with me tonight, I'll give you back your folder." 

Seeing that her friend was about to protest, she held the said folder in front of her but just out of her reach, waving it at her tauntingly. Usagi scowled. 

"Fine. But I'm only staying until midnight. And you're paying for the drinks." 

Grinning, Minako nodded. "Done." Tossing her friend the folder, she plopped back onto the recliner, iced mocha in hand. 

~*~

The two women made their way through the crowded club, moving past the twisting bodies and avoiding overly-hormonal couples. Minako eyed them in fascinated disgust.

"Can't those people get a room? Pretty soon, we'll be having a live strip show in here."

Usagi shook her head and headed toward the bar, ignoring the looks that were being thrown her way. Minako, on the other hand, made good use of the men and soon had two free drinks on the table. Usagi stared.

"Did you even bring any money?"

Minako grinned mischievously. 

"My paycheck doesn't come in until next week, so till then, I'm pretty much broke." 

Usagi just groaned, resting her head in her hands and rubbing her temples. Ignoring Minako as she went off to dance, she continued to sip at her drink and observe her surroundings. Quite a few men were throwing unwanted glances her way; she was sure that that the tight mini-dress that Minako had picked out for her wasn't helping any. Sighing, she propped her elbows on the table and stared at her watch, willing time to move faster. It didn't work. 

Minako came back, dance partner in tow. She began to introduce them. 

"This is my friend, Tsukino Usagi – to you Americans, it would be Usagi Tsukino. Usa-chan, this is Duo Maxwell." 

Trying to be polite, Usagi extended her hand for a handshake. Grasping it, Duo leaned down and, before she had time to pull away, placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Usagi jerked away her hand immediately, glaring coldly at him. Duo didn't seem to notice. 

"I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bunny." 

Minako, seeing that her friend was about to do something rash, intervened. 

"Why, look at the time! It's already twelve…You said that you would have to leave at midnight, right, Usa-chan?" 

Usagi continued glaring daggers at poor Duo, who was still oblivious of her anger. In fact, he was rambling about how lucky he was to encounter two such beautiful blondes tonight, heaping endless flattery on the two. Minako smiled, liking the braided boy more and more, but Usagi was not pleased. Throwing a warning glance at her, Minako turned to the dance floor, dragging Duo along. 

"Bye, Usagi-chan!" 

~*~

"What's the matter with you?" Minako was still ranting about the other night. "He was just doing some harmless flirting; there's nothing wrong with that!" 

Usagi ignored this, instead picking up random items and sticking them in her purse. 

"Poor Duo… You should have seen the look you gave him! You must have scared him to death!" 

She looked up, one delicate eyebrow raised. "I don't think he even noticed. I doubt anything would penetrate that thick head of his, and even less would make it to his brain."

Minako scowled. "You don't have to get all bitchy just because he asked _me_ out and not you!" 

Shaking her head, Usagi picked up her car keys. Minako watched her, curiosity overriding her anger. 

"Where are you going?" 

"The office. Boss says I need to work overtime, since some of the paperwork in the folder was missing." The end of this sentence was accompanied with a nasty glare at Minako. Ignoring the look, she continued pestering her friend. 

"Since when do you need to bring a handgun and pepper spray with you to work?" 

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Since the boss hired a perverted idiot to be my partner, that's when."

Minako crossed her arms. "Why do I get the feeling you have an intense dislike of the male species?" 

"Because all men are scum, that's why. Useless, hormone-driven, idiot fools who love a woman one moment and throw her away like a useless rag doll the next. Absolute scum." 

"Ah…" Minako chose wisely to say nothing of this. 

"Well, I better leave. The boss won't like it if I'm late. Again. Bye, Minako-chan." 

"Bye…" Minako watched Usagi leave, shaking her head in exasperation. 

~*~

Sighing, Usagi tossed the bouquet of roses into the trash, not bothering to read the note. Last time it had been Shakespeare; the time before that, it was a love poem by god knows who. And the time before that…well, she didn't want to think of that one. 

Walking out of the private office she shared with her partner, she made her way to the employee's kitchenette, intent on getting her morning caffeine. Instead, she was greeted by a far less appealing sight. 

Dark ebony hair, sunglasses, and that awful green jacket he never seemed to be without – it was ninety degrees outside, and he was dressed for winter. Chiba Mamoru, the laziest and most self-centered bastard on this side of the earth. Just the person she wanted to see. Not. 

However, despite his looks and personality, he was a very shrewd businessman and an even more successful lawyer. People of all ages and genders fell easily to his charms, though his preferred prey were women. Usagi, on the other hand, hated his guts. Unfortunately, he was assigned to be her partner. 

"Good morning, Usako." Mamoru gave her a smile that would have melted any woman, save her, and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Good morning, Mamo-baka." This exchanging of affectionate and not-so affectionate nicknames was a morning tradition. Slipping out of his grasp, she grabbed a mug of coffee and breathed in the scent of the fresh brown liquid. Absolute heaven. Walking out of the kitchen, she completely ignored her partner as she headed back to the office, knowing that she had a mountain of paperwork to go through once she got there. Mamoru, however, was like a leech; once he got you, he wouldn't let go until he had enough. 

"Did you get my roses?" 

Usagi sighed. "Yes. And I'm sure they're enjoying their stay in the trash, just like the other ones you sent me." 

"The note was a quote from the famous St. Valentine, cited just before his execution. Valentine's Day was named in honor of him; a day for lovers to spend together." 

Usagi rolled his eyes. "Valentine's Day ended four months ago. I think you need to buy a calendar, Mamo-baka." 

Mamoru was silent for a moment. Then: "Why don't I take you out for dinner tonight, Usako? You seem so stressed lately; we can go dancing later, at the club I saw you at yesterday. Then I'll bring you back to my place to give you a tour. It was built by a European architect almost a hundred years ago; the building in itself is a work of art. I'm sure you would enjoy it."

Usagi stared at him incredulously, wondering if she had heard right. She finally found her voice to answer. 

"I think I saw you too… You were the one groping the redhead on the dance floor, right? I'm sure she enjoyed your little…tour…too, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

His eyes flashing in anger, he was about to retort when a short brunette poked her head into their office. 

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san! You'll never believe what I just heard!" 

Usagi turned to her, interest piqued. "Try me." 

The girl stared at her, starry-eyed. 

"Our firm has been chosen to represent Relena Peacecraft's case! We're going to be famous! She's here right now, talking to the boss in his office! Oh, and she brought bodyguards too! They're so cute…" 

Rolling her eyes, Usagi glanced at Mamoru, surprised that he hadn't said anything. His eyes were blank and slightly glazed, showing that his thoughts were elsewhere, and he wore his usual smirk, somehow looking even more secretive and sinister than usual. Strange…

Before she had time to reflect on this, the girl grabbed her hand, bouncing in excitement. 

"Let's go see them! I've got to show you the guys! I swear, I've never seen better looking men my whole life…" 

Sighing, she let herself be dragged along, suddenly wishing that she had called in sick today. The last thing she needed in her life was more men…

"…Do you think we'll be on TV?"

The energetic brunette didn't seem to have an end to all her questions and comments, skipping through the halls and dragging the poor blonde along with her, chattering ceaselessly. Usagi could feel a headache starting.

Turning the corner, the girl slowed to a walk, letting go of Usagi's hand to brush back her bangs and straighten her hair. Peering into a nearby window, she tried to catch a glimpse of her faint reflection. Usagi sighed and leaned against the wall, resting her legs and aching hand. She had a pretty strong grip for such a small girl. Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar brown braid and mischievous cobalt eyes…

"You!" She straightened, staring at Duo in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

Duo turned, startled by the familiar voice. "Usagi?" 

The brown-haired girl looked from Usagi to Duo, eyes flashing excitedly. "You two know each other? Oh, Usagi, you just _have_ to introduce us!" She looked up at Duo, wide-eyed, something akin to reverence in her eyes. Duo glanced at her uneasily. 

Usagi ignored the girl's pleadings, looking hard at Duo. "You're one of Ms. Peacecraft's bodyguards?" 

Duo nodded, backing away from the brunette as she tried to grab on to his arm. Dark lashes batted furiously as she cooed and flattered, doing her best to seduce the man. It wasn't working very well…

Seeing his discomfort, Usagi reached forward, grabbing the girl's arm. "Why don't you go ahead into the office and deliver those papers, Aiko?" She tilted her head toward the door, motioning toward the four silhouettes that could be seen through the thin screen. Brightening, Aiko nodded and ran for the door. Duo sighed in relief. 

"That would make you one of the gundam pilots, wouldn't it?" 

Duo froze, hand going to the back of his neck in a classic anime pose as he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Laughing unconvincingly, he avoided her eye as he answered. "Well, actually…" 

They were unceremoniously interrupted as a blonde stumbled out of the office, looking distressed as the ever-persistent Aiko clung to his side. Three other men walked out of the room, two observing him in apparent disregard, the other glaring at the girl in contempt. 

Ignoring the boys, she looked at Duo in expectation. "Well…?" 

"Duo, Relena wants us to choose one of the factions to represent her case. We're to observe them and choose one that best suits our needs, as we're going to be stuck with them for a while." It was the blonde one who spoke, still trying to pry Aiko off of his arm. Usagi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

"Right," said Duo, looking relieved. "Lets go!" Turning to me, he winked. "See you around, Bunny." All five left. 

Sighing, she shook daydreaming Aiko out of her reverie, looking at her in exasperation. 

"Come on, we have work to do." 

~*~

Usagi sat at her desk, surrounded by piles of papers. Groaning, she rested her head in her hands. Mamoru looked up at her from his desk, the ever-present smirk on his lips. 

"My offer is still open, Usako." 

She scowled at him, losing all pretenses of politeness.

"Fuck off, Mamoru. There is no way in hell that I'm going to become another one of your playthings." 

She was about to continue when a huge tremor shook the building. Grabbing hold of her desk, She steadied herself as books and papers fell to the floor. Mamoru had fallen to the floor in a heap, losing the last of his dignity as he stared up at her from under a pile of papers. 

As the last tremors passed, Usagi sprang to her feet and ran to the window. She stared out at the streets in horror. A large portion of the wall that separated the office building from the rest of the street was now rubble, and several cars had been destroyed. She noticed what looked like a still, pale hand poking out of the mess. Swallowing, she turned her attention back to the gates. 

What looked like dozens of men were climbing over the pile of rubble, all carrying guns and heading toward the building. Several ran around the building and stopped at the entrances, guarding them and surrounding the office. More entered after breaking down the locked double doors at the front of the building. Usagi felt herself begin to panic. Feeling for her purse, she was only slightly relieved as she felt the cool barrel of her own gun. Turning, she turned to Mamoru to tell him to hide.

He was gone. 

~*~

Ducking behind a counter, Usagi bit her lip as two more armed men passed by, not seeing her. Her black purse was clutched tightly in her hand, the other hand occasionally reaching in to feel the gun in reassurance. Mentally cursing Mamoru for his stupidity, she also berated herself for not noticing that he had left the room. If he got himself killed by trying to rush out of the building, she couldn't help but feel responsible. Taking a deep breath, she moved across the hall as quietly as she could.

She froze as the sounds of a struggle reached her. Ignoring her instinct to run, she moved cautiously toward the sound, gripping the gun tightly in her hand. The sounds became louder, and she could make out the distinct sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Not daring to even breathe, she peered around the corner. Her jaw dropped in astonishment.

A dark, brown haired man, looking to be no older than herself, was easily handling the four men surrounding him. They were big, but a bit clumsy, while the man was lithe and was almost catlike in the grace and precision of his movements. She watched, wide-eyed, as the first two men fell, unconscious. The other two, more strategic in their movements, circled the man. They lunged at him simultaneously, and he was only able to avoid one. The other hit him with a glancing blow, momentarily dazing him as pain exploded in his jaw. One of them drew out a large gun. 

Almost without thinking, Usagi raised her own gun and aimed at the man, pulling back the safety and shooting with surprising precision. After spending so much time with her overprotective father, she had picked up some things, namely how to handle overfriendly men. Her aim, however, had never been able to compare to her father's, no matter how hard she tried. This time, however, whether by luck or fate, the bullet pierced his throat and severed the spinal cord, killing the man almost instantly. 

The other man stared at his dead partner before turning toward her, staring at the blonde woman in shock. Taking advantage of this moment of vulnerability, the brown-haired man kicked his legs out from under him. The last man's head hit the floor with a sickening crack. All four were down. 

Usagi stared at the dead man in shock, not noticing the one she had saved walking toward her. She had killed someone. Strangely, she didn't feel horrified or disgusted with herself. She had never taken a life away with remorse before. 

Feeling a presence next to her, she turned her head to look at the man, recognizing him as one of the men Duo had left with. Relena Peacecraft's bodyguard. So they were still here. She stared into his dark prussian-blue eyes, captivated for a moment by their emptiness, their lack of emotion. Perhaps that's what a killer felt like: empty. That was how she felt right now…

His eyes narrowed as he looked her over, as if assessing whether or not she was a threat. Usagi flushed. She had never been very comfortable around men, always viewing them as a possible danger to her, as her father had taught her. Whenever a man looked at her for a second too long, she grew uncomfortable and often angry, either yelling at the man for being a pervert or, if they were unlucky, landing a punch in their face and giving them a nasty bruise. She had never just stood there blushing like an idiot before. Giving her head a mental shake, she returned his stare boldly, her gaze never wavering. 

Finally deciding that she wasn't an enemy, he nodded and stepped away, breaking their eye contact. She smiled; somehow, she knew that it was a sign of his approval. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself.

"Tsukino Usagi." He looked vaguely surprised; with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she certainly didn't look Japanese. Hesitantly, he took her offered hand and shook it slowly, as if he was unused to the custom. She felt a strange spark as their hands touched and fought to keep down another blush. 

"Yui Heero." 

~*~

A man watched the interaction from the security center of the building, scowling furiously as he ran his hand through his jet-black hair. An ugly green jacket lay discarded on the floor, next to three bound and gagged security men. Another man entered the room, giving a small bow of respect.

"Chiba-sama? The men are all in their positions. We are awaiting your orders."

Mamoru glared at the screen, watching as the two walked away from the scene, Usagi occasionally throwing a curious glance at the dark-haired youth. Muttering a few curses, he turned to the soldier. 

"The pilots have barricaded Peacecraft in a room somewhere in this building. They've already disabled the security cameras in most of the rooms. I want you to find the room and bring me back the girl. Unharmed, if possible." Glancing back at the now empty screen, he smirked. "And bring me back the other one; Tsukino Usagi. I'm going to have to have a little talk with her." 

~*~

Done with chapter one! Do you like it? **Review, please**!

Okay, just to clear things up, I've provided an explanation and synopsis.

This is an AU fic, where the senshi have been born in the GW universe, most with no recollection of their past lives. Usagi and Minako live together in an apartment in Cinq, both adults at the age of twenty-two. Usagi has been extremely successful in life, landing a career in law in a relatively high-position office in one of the top factions in the world-renowned Meiou and Tomoe law firm, a hugely successful firm composed of dozens of factions, though most of them have little experience. Usagi's faction, run by Kou Taiki, is one of the more experienced and respected ones, making a heavy workload and responsibility for Usagi. This has caused her to become a bit of a workaholic, especially after the recent breakup with her boyfriend. Adding to her problems is Chiba Mamoru, the egotistical jerk who, unfortunately, has been made her partner. 

Seeing that her best friend has practically no social life, Minako forces her to go to a nightclub with her, where they meet Duo Maxwell. Duo and Minako get along right away, most likely because of their similar personalities, but there's a bit of friction between him and Usagi, as she still holds an extreme dislike of men. 

The next day at work, an energetic brunette brings the news that their firm was representing a very important case, involving the princess of Cinq and former queen of the world. A faction would be chosen by the princess's bodyguards, the gundam pilots. Unfortunately, before they get a chance to do anything, the building is attacked and surrounded, its inhabitants taken hostage. A new organization has emerged, intent on getting hold of Relena Peacecraft, the symbol of peace in the Earth and colonies. And who better to lead this organization than Mamoru, the former prince of the Earth…


End file.
